


Kit Kat

by ghaskan



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: Monokuma is bored. And, when Monokuma is bored, stuff happens. This time, Hinata and Nidai must band together in order to rescue a cat in Gundam’s stead…(please don’t sue me nestlé)





	

The room’s speakers buzzed over the distant sound of rolling waves. Hinata sat on his bed, ready to listen to the same old speech that always played in the mornings.

“Ahem... Hope's Peak Academy's School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make... Gooooood morning, everyone! Looks like today is gonna be another perfect, tropical day! Now then, let's show some enthusiasm and make sure to give it our all today!”

As expected, nothing had changed. They were still stranded in Jabberwock Island, prisoners to Monokuma’s whims. Hinata had hoped that it was all a bad dream, but, then again, that would mean giving up the new friends he had made. Moping around would solve nothing either, so it was time to get ready and--

Monokuma’s broadcast was not over yet.

“Oh, by the way! A little bird told me that a cat has found its way to Jabberwock Island. It would be unfortunate if my Monobeasts were to find it, since they are quite hungry today. Not saying you have to do anything but… wouldn’t you feel bad if you knew such a cute creature has died because of your lack of interest? Phew, I can already taste the despair of that situation! Toddles!”

A cat? Hinata would help look for it later, but he was sure that Gundam would sniff it out soon. He would take his time to get ready and--

“HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!”

The cottage’s door slammed open and a booming voice shook its walls. Hinata thought the cottage must have been built with earthquakes in mind, surprised as he was that it had not collapsed. With his pants still only halfway through one of his legs, Hinata offered his visitor a blank stare.

Ignorant to the fact that he had caught Hinata with his pants down, Nidai said, “We have to save the cat! NOW!!”

“Nidai, I can understand why you’d be so worried, but can you please let me get dressed? Besides, I’m sure Gundam’s adopted it already.

Nidai balled up his left fist and stared at it as sweat formed on his forehead. “The problem is that Gundam is… Gundam is...”

“D-did Gundam die?!” Monokuma had said nothing about it, but then again it was in the rules that he would only announce a death once three people had found the body.

“Do not kill a man that still breathes, Hinata! Gundam is alive, but… not well. He has caught a Summer flu, and although he would love to save the cat, he must rest. That’s why I visited him first thing in the morning and… _convinced_ him to stay in his bed, by promising him that I would rescue the cat in his stead.”

There was no doubt that Nidai wanted to help out the cat, but his words about convincing Gundam did not convince Hinata at all.

“Listen, Nidai. How did you ‘convince’ Gundam to stay in his bed? I can’t imagine someone who loves animals that much giving up so easily. Did you tie him to his bed or something?”

More and more beads of sweat gathered on Nidai’s forehead. The manager crossed his arms and laughed nervously. “Haha, yes! I mean, NOOOO!! I mean… maybe?”

An exasperated sigh escaped Hinata’s lips as he hung his head in shame. “You’re a terrible liar. You shouldn’t have done that, even if your intentions were good.”

“Worry not, for I have recruited Souda to look after him!”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better. Anyway, I’m sure Nevermind will notice their absence and deal with that mess. For now, we should go look for the cat to fulfill your promise to Gundam.”

Nidai squeezed Hinata’s hands with his own. “THANK YOU, HINATA!! Together, we are unstoppable! Let’s go!”

Hinata looked down at his naked legs. “...First, let me put on my pants.”

–-

The duo jogged on the sands of Jabberwock Island. Hinata wondered how Nidai was still able to run without letting out the slightest of pants even after doing so many things right after the announcement. The strength of his spirit was incredible.

“...meow… meow...”

Faint as it was, the sound was unmistakeable: it had to be the one they were looking for! Hinata tugged at Nidai’s sleeve. “I think I found it!” Nidai nodded with a grunt, and they followed after the incessant meowing.

Hidden by the leaves of a bush, a cat, nay, a kitten, lay on the sandy ground. The kitten fell silent, and looked at them with huge, shiny eyes. Hinata felt the strings of his heart be tugged at by the adorable animal. Then, the kitten continued meowing.

Nidai stared at the kitten with an intense expression that gave Hinata the goose bumps. “S-such cuteness… How could someone dare abandon this defenseless creature?!” He picked up the kitten, holding it upside down in order to check its private parts. “Hinata, it’s a girl!”

The cat began to meow more loudly. “Be gentle, Nidai! You’re frightening her!”

“Oh...” Nidai cuddled the kitten in his arms, but she continued meowing, albeit at a lower volume.

“I think she’s hungry,” Hinata said. “We should hurry to Rocketpunch Market to check if there’s anything we can give her to eat.”

“Wait! There’s still one last important thing we must do,” Nidai said as he petted the kitten. “We have to give her a name.”

“Eh? Isn’t that something Gundam’d like to do himself?”

“Gundam’s naming conventions are all too complicated. He can give the kitten whatever name he wants, but we should think of a nickname in advance.”

“Fair enough… do you have any ideas?”

“Kit kat,” Nidai said seriously.

“Woah! Do you want to get us into trouble? That’s a dangerous name.”

“There is no profit involved. Besides, the name is rather fitting for a cat, wouldn’t you say? ‘Kit’ sounds like kitten, while ‘kat’ is reminiscent of ‘cat’...”

“How basic can you get…? Anyway, I have to admit it sounds rather cute, so let’s go with that.”

“Thank you, Hinata!”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“...meow… meow… meow...”

“More importantly, let’s get a move on. Kit Kat is starving.”

–-

Inside the supermarket, they found two of their colleagues, chatting in whispers.

“Ah! Kuzuryuu! Pekoyama!” Nidai greeted them by waving one of his arms as the other held Kit Kat, whose fur began to puff up.

Their eyes met with Pekoyama’s, who let out a pained gasp once she spotted the kitten. She took a step back, and, after a moment of hesitation, ran past them towards the entrance. Nidai and Hinata blinked at each other, surprised as they were by Pekoyama’s reaction.

“Hmph. You damn shitheads,” Kuzuryuu snarled. He put his hands in his pants’ pockets, glared at them, and followed after Pekoyama, who had since put quite a distance between the Market and herself.

“Well, that was a thing. We should go tell them we’re sorry later,” Hinata said. Nidai nodded in agreement.

They walked around the Market, with Nidai carrying the meowing Kit Kat while Hinata browsed through the shelves.

“Ah, there’s a pet section!” Hinata said, “Of course, Gundam would need this kind of supplies to take care of his hamsters. And, here it is: cat food!”

“Meow!”

“Worry not, Kit Kat! Soon you shall eat till your heart’s content,” Nidai said.

“Here’s a food bowl… Heh, it’s pink, even.” Hinata put the bowl on the floor and filled it to the brim with kibbles. “Here you go!”

Without giving Nidai any time to place her on the floor, Kit Kat leaped from his arms and began gnawing on the kibbles in earnest. The duo waited for her to finish with silly grins plastered on their faces.

After there was no trace of food remaining in the bowl, Kit Kat licked her lips and rubbed against Nidai and Hinata’s legs, purring all the while. Nidai nested her in his arms once more, and then said, “It's about time for us to finish our special delivery.”

\--

They found Souda outside Gundam’s cottage, leaning against one of its walls.

“What are you doing here, Souda?! I told you to look after Gundam!!” Nidai said.

“Eeek!” Souda pulled his beanie further down, covering part of his face, but one could still see tears in his eyes. “Eh, I-I mean, I was there for a while, but Gundam kept tellin’ me to go away ‘cus I’d die or somethin’. As soon as Sonia-san arrived I decided it’d be better if I stayed outside, and she agreed.”

“Oh-kay. Is it fine for us to go in?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah, sure…Do ya mind if I go with you? I want to check on Soni-- I mean, Gundam.”

Hinata sighed. “Sure, why not.”

Hinata opened the door and they stepped inside. Gundam (or so they presumed) lay in his bed, covered by a thick blanked till his chin, with wet towels piled on his forehead. By his side, Sonia was sitting on a stool, her mouth and nose covered by a flu mask.

“Stay back, visitors!” Gundam’s voice was strained. “As much as it pains me to admit, I have been infected by the Sneeze of Wrath. You must not come to my side unprepared, for those who are struck by the It shall perish on the spot.”

 _T_ _hat’s quite a colourful way of saying ‘I don’t want you guys to catch my flu’_ , Hinata thought.

“Ah, thank heavens you are here, Nidai-san!” Sonia said. “I had to resort to all sorts of feminine charms to keep Tanaka-san in his bed.”

“Feminine charms?” Souda said, his face every bit as shocking as the shock he felt. “Wait, Sonia-san, you don’t mean…?”

Sonia smiled brightly under the mask and put her interlaced hands in front of her chest. “I had to feed him vegetable soup, scold him for wanting to sneak out of bed, and get him to sleep a bit by telling him a wonderful fairy tale!”

“Hmph. As the Taboo King, it shames me to admit the veracity of her claims, but not even the Devil Dog Earring can completely nullify the power of a siren’s voice. Putting my failure aside for a moment… Nidai, have you brought the cursed Bakeneko?” Gundam lifted his head up a little to stare at the trio.

Nidai shifted Kit Kat in his arms to make her more visible to Gundam. “Yes. With Hinata’s help I was able to find and rescue the cat, as promised.”

Gundam nodded weakly. “Very well. As soon as I recover from this wretched state I shall offer this Bakeneko a Forbidden Naming Ceremony, for we cannot leave such a fearsome demon without a name whose mere mention will strike fear in the heart of Men-- ATCHOOO!!”

The voices of Gundam's friends banded together to utter a single heartfelt wish, “Bless you!”

Gundam cackled. “One such as myself, destined to become the Evil Overlord of this world may never be blessed. However!” A coy smirk crossed his lips. “You have my thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Info on Bakeneko: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bakeneko
> 
> It's tragic that Kit Kat doesn't like Pekoyama for the time being, but maybe in a future fanfic that resolves around that sort of development Pekoyama can finally get her wish...


End file.
